pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegiemon
Vegiemon is a Vegetation Digimon. It has long extendable ivy vines and a mouth that can open to a great size. By spitting out a sweet fragrance from its mouth which hangs in the air, it lures small-sized Digimon, but it is an atrocious and brutal Digimon who drags them towards it with the tentacles hidden in the long ivy parts and consumes them. Digimon AdventureEdit The first Vegiemon seen worked alongside of Digitamamon as they ran a restaurant. They had Matt,Joe, Gabumon and Gomamon work off their bill (Matt worked to make sure Joe didn't have any accidents). When Tai and T.K. arrived, Vegiemon constricted Joe until WereGarurumon defeated Digitamamon and he fled. Some Vegiemon were being trained by Nanimon for Myotismon's army. Digimon Adventure 02Edit Some Vegiemon under the command of RedVegiemon were victims of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and held a village hostage where the Gazimon lived and where Gabumon was at. After the Control Spire was taken down, they were free. Some Vegiemon were partners to some unnamed French DigiDestined. A Vegiemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon TamersEdit A Vegiemon was destroyed by Gorillamon alongside a Numemon that was next to it. Another one was among the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon FrontierEdit Some Vegiemon are at the village near the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain A Molehill Out Of A Mountain, Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express, and the Great Trailmon Race. Trailmon vs. Trailmon Some are also members of Ranamon's fan club Beastie Girl, while one had its fractal code absorbed byIceDevimon in the past. Ice Ice Baby Digimon WorldEdit Vegiemon is a recruitable Digimon located in the Tropical Jungle. He can be found as a withering plant near the two RedVegiemon.Once examined, the player will see that it is withering and needs water. If the player has a rain plant, they can use it to water it. Vegimon will appear where the plant was and ask the player his opinion on vegetables. If the player says that he likes them, he will attempt to travel with the player but if the player says that he hates them then he will initiate a battle where he must be defeated. Regardless of the choice of answer, the player will suggest that he joined File City. He then takes the place of Palmon and gives Sirloin instead of Giant Meat. He will also sell the player Super Carrots and Hawk Radishes at 500 bits each, item drops of RedVegiemon and Weedmon respectively. Digimon World 2Edit Vegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon World 3Edit Vegiemon can be found in the kicking forest, Plug Cape, and Shell Beach. It is difficult to battle with rookie digimon Digimon World DSEdit Vegiemon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Blossomon. Vegiemon also appears in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn/DuskEdit Vegimon digivolves from Floramon at LV23 with at least 500 insect/plant exp. It is green instead of the normal yellow. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Vegiemon digivolves from Kunemon, Floramon or Palmon pass time and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon with at least 10 Battles and 50% Wins,Cherrymon with 40 Insect/Plant AP or Vademon pass time. Attacks *'Compost Bomber' (ウンチ投げ Unchi Nage?, lit. "Poop Throw"): Shoots several compost poop at opponent. *'Stink Jet' (超悪臭噴射 Chou Akushū Funsha?, lit. "Super Stinky Spray"): Unleashes a stinky breath attack. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/vegimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary Profile] #↑ Digimon World Dusk Category:Digimon Category:Characters